Various designs of housings of this type have been known from the state of the art and are preferably needed as components for manufacturing chassis elements in the automobile industry. The connection between the shaft projection of the housing and a preferably tubular-shaped hollow section may be brought about by welding, screwing or pressing. During the pressing together of the components, a groove profile is prepared on the shaft projection rotationally symmetrically to the central longitudinal axis of the shaft projection, and it contains a number of groove-like depressions. During the connection between the housing shaft projection and the tube end, the inner surface of the cavity of the tube is adapted to the groove profile of the shaft projection by means of a suitable pressing operation, so that a subsequent pulling off of the tube end from the shaft projection is ruled out.
Even though this type of press connection has proved, in principle, to be successful, it does have system-related drawbacks concerning its strength properties. These drawbacks are essentially that a significant notch effect is brought about in the transition area between the machined shaft projection and the housing with its nonmachined surface by the machining operation, within the framework of which the groove profile is prepared in the shaft projection, which has an unfavorable effect on the strength properties of the housing shaft projection. Moreover, the manufacture of the groove profile is relatively complicated because of the machining time needed for it and is thus associated with rather substantial costs. The rotationally symmetrical design of the groove profile offers, moreover, only limited safety against torsion of the connection between the housing shaft and the tube end during a torsional stress on the connected components.